When Snowflakes Fall
by Barkleyem
Summary: Elsa Wyneters is a shy, book worm, who hasnt been to a public school for a while. She goes to Lunar School not knowing anyone. Or so she thinks. Jack Frost jokes and laughs with his friends, but they dont know that he is waiting for the girl that stole his heart so long ago. Big events happen that cause there lives to change. Can the make it out alive?
1. chapter 1

"Elsa!" A a girl with strawberry blonde hair hit me in the face with a pillow.

"Wake up!" she hit me with another pillow.

"Go away" I groaned as I pulled the blanket over my head.

I lifted up the covers the slightest bit, and my alarm clock said it was only 5:30 am. It was to early for this.

"Elsa!" she again. What? What could Anna possibly want now? Don't get me wrong, I love her to death. I would do anything for her, it's just sometimes she can be really annoying. Like really, really, really, annoying.

"What do ya want you little hyena?" That was my nickname for her.

"Today's the first day of school!" Anna jumped up and down.

"Come on sis!" Anna whined when I moaned in protest. I really hated school. Though it wasn't really the learning part I hated. At my old school I was teased and picked on because I was the "Shy girl."

Reluctantly, I sat up and stretched. Besides Mother dear, Papa, and Anna, I didn't talk to any body. I mean except Punzie of course. But still, she was my cousin. My cousin that would be going to the same private school as me. I smiled at that thought. Maybe this year will be a good year.

"Get ready, Mother made breakfast, and expects us to leave by 7:00. So if I were you, I would put my bags in the car."

I opened my eyes in shock. I forgot to pack! I mean I packed clothes, but not my other stuff! It wasn't like me to forget this stuff! I threw my blanket of me, ran into the bathroom, and started to get ready. It took me at least five minutes to brush all the knots out of my platinum blonde hair, and several more for a decent outfit.

I ran to my desk with a toothbrush in my mouth, and grabbed some markers and colored pencils I got for the school year. I also got two sketch pads for when I was bored. As I brushed my teeth with one hand, I grabbed a box in the other, and put some other stuff in there. Like The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Divergent series, The Selection, Twilight series, some stuffed animals, my Paris bed spread, my paris lamp, hair stuff, gingerbread latte perfume, accessories for books, a few photo frames, and some other things.

I seized a messenger bag, and put the sketch book in there along with colorful pens, a compass, and a few other things.

While I did all of that, Anna sat on the edge of my bed and watched me.

"Gee sister dear, I'll give you some credit for being fast." Anna giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on little hyena. Mother will be waiting." Anna got up, grabbed one end of the box, and I grabbed the other. Luckily, my room was on the first level, so we wouldn't have to drag it down the stairs.

"Thanks Anna, I owe ya one." I praised her when we got the box in the back seat of the car.

"No prob." She chuckled. "What are sisters for?"

As we walked back in the front door, we heard mother call us.

"Little rabbit! You need to hurry up and eat! It's an hour drive there, an Punzie will be here any moment. She will be riding with you." When she said Punzie would be coming over, Anna squealed.

"Yay!" she cheered as she ran into the dining room. I shook my head. Anna will be Anna.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw that mother had made my our favorite. Blue blueberry pancakes.Before I even sat down, Anna already had two pancakes shoved in her mouth. I shook my head. I looked down at my plate, and sighed. Something told me it was going to be along school year.

"Darling, is something wrong?" Father asked when he looked up from his newspaper.

I was surprised by his question. "Wh-what?"

He took a sip of his coffee.

"You look upset about something" He pointed out. I sighed.

"I was just thinking about how much i'm going to miss sleeping in." It wasn't a lie. I spent all staying up late reading, and I tended to sleep in until noon. One time I literally stayed up all night reading The Hunger Games. I was exhausted the following night, because on top of the lack of sleep, mother took us to the pool for a few hours-and I swam the whole time- and I had to go to open gym for volleyball. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

"Elsa!" A voice snapped me back into reality.

"Uh, yeah?" I looked up, saw everyone besides Anna looking at me.

"Did you hear me?" Mother voiced.

"No?" I made it sound like a question.

"Are you taking Olaf with you?" Mother asked as she sat a glass of apple juice in front of me.

"Of course I am bringing Olaf with me. He is my dog after all" I stated.

"Woof!" We turned our heads to the entry way in time to see a fluffy white puppy walk in, staggering a little. Mother and I giggled and Dad shook his head while he took another sip of his coffee.

"Come here Olaf" I said in a baby voice. He wagged his tail happily and licked my face when I picked him up.

"Hello, my name is Olaf." Anna said after she gulped down some orange juice. I smiled.

"And I like warm hugs" I finished as I squeezed Olaf. Anna and I burst out laughing, while Mother and Father rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Anna called out, scaring me half to death. Mother laughed when she saw me jump.

"I'm here!" a cheerful voice called from the front door. A girl with bright green eyes and waist length braided blonde hair walked in.

"Elsie!" Punzie called out.

"Punzie!" I ran up and hugged her with one arm because Olaf was in my other.

"Aw!" Punzie squealed. "Who's this cute little fella!" Olaf wagged his tail, and struggled in my arms to lick Punzie.

"Here" I held Olaf out for Punzie to hold.

"Aren't you just the cutest little doggie ever!" I rolled my eyes, and Anna fell to the ground laughing.

"Hello, darling." Mother greeted Punzie.

I quickly finished my plate, and put it in the sink.

"Come on girls" I sighed. "It's going to be a long drive." After we hugged Mother and Father, Mother pulled me aside.

"Elsa can you promise me something?" Her eyes were wide, and she made it sound like it was urgent.

"Or course" She was my mother after all. I would do anything for her.

"Promise me you'll say at least 10 words to somebody you don't know." My eyes widened. She shook my shoulders

"Please Elsa" She begged. I nodded my head.

"Thank you" She whispered in my ear as she gave me a final hug.

"It took you long enough" Anna said when I entered the car.

" I had to look make sure I didn't forget anything" I lied easily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Anna had her mouth open, then closed it. She let it drop.

Halfway there, I decided to turn on the radio, and Counting stars by onerepublic.

Lately I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things we could be

But baby, I've been, praying hard

Anna Punzie sang. Eventually, after few catchy songs, I began to sing with them.

Just a young gun with a quick fuse

I was up tight wanna let loose,

I was dreaming of bigger things

And wanted to leave my old life behind

I took me a while to realize that Punzie and Anna had stopped singing, and that they were staring at me, wide eyed. Punzie's mouth was slightly open.

"What?"

"Elsa!?" Punzie whispered. " I didn't know you could sing so well!" I blushed slightly at her comment. I wasn't used to compliments.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

After that, we shared what happened to us this summer. Of course I didn't do anything exciting, but Punzie did. As she told the story, she stroked Olaf's soft fur as he slept in her lap. " And father insisted the we walk up every step of The Statue of Liberty. It was a long day." Punzie shook her head.

"That's just about it. How about you, Anna?" When she didn't respond, Punzie turned her head to look at her. Anna was sleeping. Punzie Stared at her for a second, then shrugged her shoulders.

"How about you Elsa?"

"I didn't do anything worth Telling. I mean I read a few books."

"What books?"

"Ya know the basics, The Hunger Games series, The PJO series, The selection series, The twilight saga series, Harry Potter series, Heroes of Olympus series" Punzie gaped at me.

"You read that many?" I thought about it a minute, and shrugged.

"I didn't think it was that many" I mumbled.

Punzie counted her fingers, and said, "Elsa! That's thirty books! Where did you find the time to read?"

"I don't know" I shrugged. Punzie stared at me for a moment in disbelief.

"Welp I'm taking a nap" Punzie yawned.

"Night, night" she mumbled. I rolled my eyes. After Punzie fell asleep, I turned the radio down, and drove in almost complete silence. Finally, we arrived to Lunar school.

"Punzie" I nudged her gently. " We're here."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she stretched her arms up.

"Already?" She moaned. " I was having a good dream. It was something about floating lights, and a lost princess that finally returned home." As Punzie rambled on, I softly shook Anna's shoulders.

"Wake up sleepy head, we're here". Her head tilted to the side, but she didn't wake up.

"Wake up!" Punzie shook her shoulders violently.

"Here let me try again." I cleared my throat.

" Free chocolate!" Anna's eyes flew open, and her posture straightened. "Chocolate" she mumbled with enthusiasm. " Where?"

Punzie and I broke down laughing.

"Not cool guys" she pouted when we calmed down. She crossed her arms, and turned her head to the side. She was all but sticking her tongue out like a little child.

She was being so dramatic.

"Come one little hyena. We gotta get registered." I lifted my bag above my head, and stepped out of the car, with Olaf in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's point of view

It only took us a few minutes to find out where to register.

"Hello" a woman's voice with a country accent said. "My name is Mrs. Lady. And that has to be the cutest puppy ever! Are you here to get registered?" Mrs. Lady looked like she was about in her early twenties, and had long curly auburn hair that went down her back. She had her head tilted to the side, and was looking at the three of us, as if studying us. Her russet eyes stopped on me.

"Hey you guys must be new here." She held out her hand. I looked to Anna, and she understood.

"Yeah. Hi! My name is Anna, this is Punzie, and this is my sister, Elsa." She pointed each of us out after she shook Mrs. Lady's hand. "And to answer your first question, we did come here to get registered." Anna said politely.

Mrs. Lady pulled out a yellow note pad, and looked for something on it.

"Okay, so your Anna and Elsa Wynters?" She pointed to Punzie " And you must be Rapunzel Corona." Mrs. Lady nodded to herself. "So Elsa, your dorm is Atlantis, and your room number is 82. Rapunzel and Anna, you rooms are also in Atlantis, you will share room 86." Both Anna and Punzie squealed and jumped up and down.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

" Hey Lady!" a voice called from behind me. I turned to see a tall man, with grey hair, and honey colored eyes. He was maybe 24, 25 at the most.

"Tramp!" Lady exclaimed. "How have you been! I haven't seen you all summer!" She hugged him over the small table. It was obvious those two liked each other. The way he looked at her, was with pure love.

"Mr. Disney told me to come here to help you, do you mind." He gestured to the table.

"No. Not at all" She smiled.

"Come on girls" I ushered the still squealing Anna and Punzie. I sat Olaf down, and slipped my hand threw the handle on the leash.

"This is awesome!" Anna pronounced. "We'll be almost right next to each other! And I get to share a room with Punzie!"

I walked slowly behind the girls as Anna rambled on. I wasn't paying attention where I was going, and I tripped into someone.

"Sorry!" I called out when I ran into his chest. The force knocked both of us down.

"I am so, so sorry!" I rubbed my hands, because i scrapped them. Though they weren't bleeding. First, looked around to make sure Olaf was okay. Apparently, the fall didn't bother him, because he was on his back, and squirming. But not like he was stuck. He was doing like he was itchy. I looked up, and my eyes got locked with cerulean blue eyes. I stared into them for a few moments, and realized they had what looked like snowflakes in them

"Hey, uh no problem. It was an accident." he rubbed the back of his head.

He stood up, and visibly winced.

"Are you alright?" He shook his head, and held out his hand to help me up.

"Sorry, I should've paid attention to where I was going" I apologized again.

"Like I said no problem. It was my fault to. I wasn't paying attention either. Jack" He held out his hand.

I shook it. His skin was ice cold, but it didn't bother me. The cold never did.

"Elsa" After we shook hands, I bent down to pick up my bag. I looked to the left, and saw that Anna and Punzie were really far ahead.

I didn't look away from them, and said , " I have to go"

"Well then, it was nice to meet you, Elsa" he smirked. I raised my eyebrows at him, as I tugged Olaf's leash.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jack. I'll see you around." He looked surprised for a moment. Why I had no idea.

"Yeah I guess I will" and with that I walked away, thinking I had just met the cutest boy i've ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's point of view

"Wake up! Wake up," I felt my bed go up and down. I opened one eye, to see Emily jumping up and down on my bed.

"School starts today," she clapped her hands together.

"Go away" I moaned.

"Jack!" she whined. She grabbed the top of my blanket, and pulled it away from me.

"Jeez Ems, you really want to see me gone, don't you," I teased as I sat up and stretched.

""It's not that I want you gone," She exclaimed, " I really really want to have a girl's night with my friends, and I don't want you in the way" She smiled.

"Wow, I feel so loved," I joke as I throw my legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't you have something better to do than to bother me to death? After all you do have to get ready for your friends to come over."

My phone buzzed. It was Hiccup.

"Hi Hiccup." I put the phone on my shoulder, and held my head close to it so I could get ready.

"So are we carpooling?" I heard something hit the ground in the background.

"Yeah, I'll pick you and Merida up. Then I'll get Flynn. I think Punzie is going with her cousins."

"When will you be here?" I thought about that for a second.

"Uh... thirty minutes. Tell Merida to get her stuff ready, and to be waiting outside." I sat the phone down on the bathroom sink, and put it on speaker. I bent down, and grabbed some tooth paste from under the sink as Hiccup started talking again.

" We are allowed to bring pets,right?" He asked concern dripping into his words. " Cause if we're not, Toothless will be home all by himself, for three months, and we all know dad disapproves of him, so he won't take care of Toothless"

"Yeah were aloud to bring pets, as long as we keep them in our rooms. I'm bringing Frostbite" Frostbite was my white ferret.

"Okay, cool. I'll see ya in a bit." he hung up.

I quickly combed my messy hair, though it was no use, and brushed my teeth. I changed out of my pajamas, and slipped on brown pants, and a dark blue jacket that had frost like features on the top of it.

I already had all my stuff in the car, so I walked over to my window seat, and picked up my sleeping ferret. He moved a little, but otherwise didn't object when I put him around my neck. I picked up my phone, and quickly rushed down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, and saw toast on the table.

"Morning, Mom." I said as I grabbed a glass, and poured orange juice into it. I grabbed an apple, and some yogurt.

"I have to go, I'm running late." I kissed mother on the cheek, and hugged Emily when she ran to me.

"Be good, and please, please, please try not to get in any trouble," Mother begged. I smiled evilly, and put my hand over my heart.

"Am I offended that you would think you would have to say that." I joked.

"Bye Jack. Tell Hiccup I said hi." Emily said.

"I will!" I called out as I walked out the front door.

It took twenty minutes to get there, and when I pulled up in Hiccup's drive way, I saw Merida standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Well it took ya long enough," She said with a thick scottish accent.

"Sorry, Mer." I said sarcastically.

"Hiccup!" Merida called when she opened the front door.

"Ye better get yer butt down here! I don't want to be here a second longer than I have to!"

She dragged two boxes behind her as she walked to the truck. I stepped out to help her. I put the tailgate down, and grabbed one box, while she grabbed the other.

"I'm here!" Hiccup called walking out of the house with two boxes in his arms, and a black cat with green eyes sitting on top of them.

"Hello Toothless," I petted the furry cat after we got his stuff in the back. He meowed, and curled up in a ball in Merida's lap. She rolled her eyes, but rubbed him.

"We're going to Flynn's next then we'll be on our way to school." I said.

That only took a few minutes. After that, we headed to school, and got registered.

" I'm going for a walk" I told Flynn, Hiccup, and our other roommate, Kristoff.

" Don't stay out too late, sweetie!" Flynn joked trying to intimidate a woman's voice.

"I wouldn't count on me being back any time soon" I teased as I walked outside.

It was a cold august evening, so not many people were out, and the ones that were, was rushing indoors to get out of the cold. I looked up at the blue grey sky, and sighed. It was going to be a long lonely school year. I've seen all the girls at this school, and none of them have ever caught my attention.

I was so busy thinking about being lonely, that I didn't realize there was someone in front of me, till i ran into them.

"I am so sorry!" She said a second later after we collided. I looked up, and saw a girl with platinum blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes was laying in front of me, and she sat up and rubbed her hands together.

She looked to the side to look at something, but I didn't notice what it was, because I was in a trance. She was so beautiful.

Suddenly, she looked up, and her blue eyes were staring into mine. She looked as if she were studying them.

I snapped back into reality when I heard a yap. Apparently, what she was looking at before was her puppy.

"Hey, uh no problem. It was an accident." I rubbed the back of my neck. A habit i've had forever.

I stood up, but cringed at the pounding in my head. She noticed.

"Are you alright?" I shook my head, and held out my hand to help her up.

"Sorry, I should've paid attention to where I was going" She apologized again.

"Like I said no problem. It was my fault to. I wasn't paying attention either. Jack" I held out my hand.

She took my hand slowly, and I realized her skin was cold. Just like mine.

"Elsa" When she let go of my hand, I missed her touch. Wait what? I just met her.

"I have to go" Her voice snapped me back into reality.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Elsa." I smirked. The ladies could never resist it. Let's face it. I was just a ladies type of guy.

She raised her eyebrows at me. What?! How did that not work! It always worked!

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jack. I'll see you around." I stared at her for a second, bewildered."Yeah I guess I will" Then she walked away. Elsa. Hmmmm... Well it looked like this one was going to play hard to get. I smiled evilly. I couldn't stop thinking about her as I walked to my dorm. She really was the most beautiful girl i've ever seen.

 **authors notes:** **thid is one of my first fics. Im open to constructive critizam. Anything thats not constructive, well i dont know. Its just nice to be nice, ya know? Hope you enjoy the story**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa's point of view

"Come on, Elsa!" Punzie pulled my hand. "Let's go eat dinner! I'm starving" she whinned. I really didn't want to go. I only knew Anna and Punzie, and that's all. The thing that scared me the most was that I knew those two were going to change that.

"Yeah!" Anna agreed, suddenly coming into my room.

"Ever heard of knocking" i grumbled. I really wasn't in the mood for this. All I wanted to do was put my books up on the self and re-read the hunger games.

Elsa! They whinned. I really really didn't to go. I mean we just got here. Well i guess that really was all the more reason the go.

I sighed in defeat, and stood up.

Fine I knew they weren't going to leave me alone unless i said otherwise.

The two cheerful teenagers took the lead, with Elsa following close behind. She looked around at the students. Knowing the two girls in front of her were really good at making friends, and would probably have a dozen before dinner. She was really bad at making friends, heck she was bad at making her voice loud enough to be heard.

The only people that really spoke in front of freely was Anna and Rapunzel. She even real comfortable speaking around her parents.

As she thought about random things, she didn't realize Anna and Punzie has stopped till she ran into them.

Gosh Elsa Punzie said looking down at me. You just cant not trip? I blushed. I couldn't help it if i didn't have the best balance.

Come on. Anna help out her hand, and pulled me up. Hey Els, be a little more careful, okay? Because we dont you tripping and getting hurt. Lord knows mom would kill me. Anna made it sound like she was the responsible one. Ha! Yeah like that could ever happen!

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

Well where are we going to sit? I motioned toward the many tables full of students in front of us.

Well Punzie wants to sit with her friends, and my friend Cinderella is sitting with me, so you more than welcome to join. Anna smiled brightly at me.

Okay I said hesitantly. If you knew Anna and Rapunzel like I did, you would hesitate like me. Anyone who would be Anna or Punzieś friend, would probably have to be as crazy as them.

I followed the two girls, really wishing i at least brought a book with me.

We stopped at a able, that had a girl with bushy fire red hair, and a boy with chocolate brown hair.

Hey, Punzie The boy said without looking up from his notebook. From the looks of it he was making something.

Hey Hiccup. Okay you two this is my cousin Anna Anna bounced on the balls of her feet when her name was said and gave a cheery hello.

And this is Elsa She mointed toward me. I gave a half hearted smile.

Hello, girls, iḿ assuming youĺl be going us for dinner? The girl said.

Oh by the way my name is Merida. She shook Annaś hand.

Oh, well actually, iḿ going to hang out with my friend. See ya, Elsa Anna walked away leaving me alone with Rapunzle.

"Wheres the boys?" Punzie asked sitting down while looking through her bag.

"you know them. They could be doing anything. This one here decided to be a dork and stay here to work on science stuff no one understands." Merida motioned toward Hiccup.

I sat down across from him, and looked at what he was doing.

"Aha!" Punzie said while Hiccup and Merida spoke breafley. "Her it is!" She pulled out a book. She turned to me, holding the book out to me. "Here is you a book. Had a feeling you would forget them in your room."

She had brought Catching Fire for me!

" Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed hugging her. She was a great cousin.

"Yeah I knew that was one of your favorite books." She replied turning toward Merida.

" How's your summer been?" Punzie asked while I turned to a random page.

"Mer!" I looked up to see a girl with mousy brown hair with the ends dyed rainbow colored wall over toward us.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack P.O.V

I couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. I have no idea how she could do this to me. Even when I dated tooth it didn't feel like this. Then again the two of us didnt last long. Not that it mattered.

Okay so i'm quoting Aladin on this one. She's beautiful!!! And She has these eyes that just- Wow! She's just different then others!! And her hair- oh boy her hair. It was beautiful!!!

"Dude!" I heard a voice call me. I snapped back into reality, and stared Flynn.

"Yeah?" "Are you in or not?" Flynn asked, while he raised his eyebrows.

" am I in what?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

Flynn rolled his eyes and repeated what he said when I wasnt listening.

"According to Charming we have to pull some sorta prank on John" He took bite out of his apple, as his cat, Maximus, meowed angrily.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when am I not?" As much as I wanted to search for Elsa, I had to stay loyal to my friends.

"What are we going to do?" I said after I plopped down on his dark green couch.

"No idea. Aladian my have one though. Also a plus is they used to be friends in intermediate school, so he knows some things" Flynn said while he turned the t.v on and handed me a control.

We played for a few hours before Aladin came bursting through the doors.

"I'm here!" He called in a single song voice. Flynn rolled his eyes, as I turned my head toward him.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" I smirked.

"Nah man, Maximus has better taste than that." Flynn said, scratching behind Maximus furry white ears.

"Really guys? I literally just got here and no hello?" Aladin said in mock hurt.

"Nope" I said as I sat up. "And where is what's his name? Baboo was it?" Last time I had seen was a few years ago. Last year pets weren't aloud at school.

"Abu" he corrected, throwing his stuff onto one of the empty beds. "And Dima said she'll bring him back later. Something about her friend being a bird expert." Aladdin said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Well, I otta go. Frostbite here would like to snuggle up with my pillows. Come on Flynn." Flynn sighed and sat up, stretching. He stood up, threw put on his messanger bag, and scooped up Maximum in his arms.

"I'll see ya at breakfast tomorrow!" Aladdin called from the door. "I got some planning to do!"

"Where are we again?" Flynn asked as the furry white cat in his arms purred.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Flynn? School hasn't even started yet, and your already loosing all the important stuff?" Flynn frowned at me , his dark brown eyes staring at me in confusion.

" That was twice" he stated.

"And they were pretty important papers" Jack replied.

They talked about all kinds of stupid things. And they didn't stop even after they dropped there stuff off in there rooms.

"Come on, dude, let's go to eat some lunch" Flynn rubbed his stomach as if he hadnt eaten in ages.

"What ever" I replied. The cafeteria wasn't far from our dorm. It only took a few minutes to get there by walking.

When I opened the door to go inside, I flinched at the heat that crashed over my body. I knew it was chilly out, but did it have to be this warm?

I looked around for Merida and Hiccup, when I spotted them. Rapunzel was also there, and I saw familiar mousy brown hair standing next to someone.

My eyes grew wide when I realzed it was Elsa. Merida looked angry, and Hiccup stopped what ever he was doing to look up, while Punzie looked defensive.

I quickly walked toward them, to see Elsa's face was written in fear.

"I will not deal with it!" Tooth slammed her hand down on the table causing Elsa to flinch. "I swear, I will make your life miserable if you even think about hooking up with him!"

Who? I thought. When I saw Tooth raise her hand to slap Elsa, I stepped forward.


End file.
